


ride of your life

by jjokkiri



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, They are rich boys, Voyeurism, csy is in this too... briefly..., please don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: It wasn’t so difficult to coax him into giving Yohan what he wanted. And Yohan always got what he wanted.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	ride of your life

As the heir to a large organization that dabbled in a plethora of industries, Kim Yohan had a good reputation. In the eyes of the public, he was the perfect heir to Oui Group. He was kind to everyone he met and he had a reputation for being philanthropic. His family had a long list of organizations that they frequently donated to; Yohan had a list of his own to add to it. To the core, he was kind. 

And it wasn’t a secret that he spent his free time volunteering at small organizations in the neighbourhood without attaching his name to the good deeds he committed to. But even without purposefully attaching his names to his community hours, the media was all over the fact: _Kim Yohan was a good boy._

It wasn’t a secret.

But, it _was_ a secret that the heir was dating Han Seungwoo, the newly promoted CEO of one of Oui’s longtime partners. Or at least, it was a secret until today.

They could have kept their relationship wrapped up tightly and no one would have known. 

They were careful about everything they did. Not being caught up in relationship rumours when you were always in the public eye was a talent that Yohan mastered. They had a million excuses to cover up why Seungyoun—Seungwoo’s chauffeur—picked up Yohan when they needed to go to an event together ( _“Our companies are working closely together and PlayM believes in conserving the environment by reducing carbon emissions,”_ was something Seungwoo reasoned with the reporters, once, much to Yohan’s amusement).

But, Yohan wanted to make their relationship public. 

Practically seated in Seungwoo’s lap in the back of the chauffeured vehicle, Yohan nuzzled his face into the crook of Seungwoo’s neck. The older man’s arm was wrapped comfortably around Yohan’s waist. 

Convincing Seungwoo was difficult.

“Think about it, hyung,” Yohan frowned, playing with the lapel of Seungwoo’s blazer. “My parents are okay with it if we make our relationship public. We love each other. It’s going to be fine.”

“Yohan,” Seungwoo exhaled. “I love you, you know that I do. But, you’ve got such a good reputation and mine isn’t nearly as pure. I know our families and companies have been partnered for a very long time, but I just don’t think it’s a good idea to make this whole thing public.”

Yohan pouted, “Why?”

“I can’t taint your reputation, baby.”

Yohan whined, squirming in Seungwoo’s lap. “Hyung, you’re a good person.”

Seungwoo chuckled, “Not nearly as good as you in the eyes of the media. I can’t taint your pure image.”

Yohan huffed and dropped his hands from the lapel of Seungwoo’s blazer. 

“It’s not like you haven’t done anything to this ‘ _pureness’_ before,” he retorted.

From the other side of the partition, Yohan heard Seungwoo’s chauffeur choke. 

Seungwoo shot Yohan a look, warning.

The younger man ignored it. 

With his eyes still focused on the partition, Yohan’s lips curved into a wicked smile. 

As if a brilliant idea struck him, he tilted his head and glanced at Seungwoo from under long lashes, “Well, if you’re so afraid that _you’re_ going to ruin _my_ reputation by publicly being with me… how about I just ruin my reputation by myself?”

The older man looked visibly confused. 

“What are you talking about, baby?”

* * *

It turned out that Yohan’s suggestion was downright dirty, foul play. It might have been difficult to coax Seungwoo into making their relationship public, but it wasn’t so difficult to coax him into giving Yohan what he wanted. And Yohan always got what he wanted. 

Electrifying, open-mouthed kisses led into a lot more.

Seungwoo found his boyfriend on his knees for him in the back of the chauffeured vehicle. 

_“Fuck,”_ Seungwoo swore, his fingers gripped tightly into Yohan’s hair when Yohan’s pretty lips were wrapped around his cock. The younger man swirled his tongue teasingly around the head of Seungwoo’s cock before he swallowed his length. Seungwoo barely resisted the urge to buck his hips into the heat of Yohan’s mouth.

 _It was tempting._ Yohan was so pretty on his knees, looking so obedient and willing to please. So pretty with his glassy eyes staring up at Seungwoo to gauge what he wanted; to give him what he needed.

Seungwoo’s breath stuttered when Yohan’s tongue pressed against the underside of his cock, sending a spark of arousal up his spine like electricity. Yohan looked pretty with his cheeks flushed an enticing pink; he looked prettier with his lips wrapped around Seungwoo’s girth. 

_It felt hot._

Yohan was good with his mouth. He was more than experienced with pleasuring Seungwoo.

He always looked for praise and he knew what Seungwoo liked.

He knew how to wind the older man up and pull him closer to his release. 

Yohan rewarded Seungwoo’s low moan of pleasure with a tighter grip on the base of his cock. He hollowed his cheeks around Seungwoo’s length, eager to hear the obscene sounds spill from his lover’s lips.

The heat in Seungwoo’s groin sparked.

Seungwoo’s fingers gripped into Yohan’s hair. He gritted his teeth, “ _Fuck_ , gonna cum.”

Yohan tongued at the slit at the head of Seungwoo’s cock, his fingers gripping around his length as he continued to stroke. Softly panting and out of breath, Yohan looked up at his boyfriend with hooded eyes and parted lips as if he were eager for a reward. 

A glance at the younger man was all it took for Seungwoo to feel the coil of heat in the pit of his stomach to burst. He came with a low grunt, quickly pulling his length out of the younger man’s mouth. His cum spurted from his cock onto the younger man’s face, decorating Yohan’s cheek with pearly white ropes of cum.

There was silence, only filled with their heavy breathing. Seungwoo leaned back against the leather seats with his eyes closed, mind fucked out from the high of his orgasm. 

Yohan broke the silence.

“So,” Yohan bit back a quiet giggle as he nuzzled his face against Seungwoo’s inner thigh. 

Still a little dazed from the force of his orgasm, Seungwoo looked down at his lover when he spoke. He resisted the urge to groan at Yohan’s appearance. 

It looked obscene with Seungwoo’s cum still smeared across his lips and on his cheek. _Yohan looked pretty with Seungwoo’s cum all over his face._

“What?” he managed to mutter. 

The younger man’s eyes practically twinkled as he looked up at him, “What do you say about making our relationship public, baby?”

Seungwoo groaned. 

They were interrupted with the sound of Seungyoun clearing his throat awkwardly from the other side of the partition. Yohan looked unfazed by the sound but Seungwoo felt a part of himself dying at the realization of where they were and what they had done.

“Um, excuse me, Mr. Han?” he said. Seungwoo cursed under his breath.

There was a beat of silence.

“What is it?” he asked. 

“… we arrived about ten minutes ago,” his chauffeur said. Yohan giggled at the report. 

Seungwoo looked down at his boyfriend who was cheekily wiping Seungwoo’s cum off of his face with a tissue. _It seemed that Yohan was well aware that the car had already stopped in the parking lot._

Yohan laughed, “Why didn’t you tell us earlier, Youn?” 

The chauffeur didn’t answer him but Yohan could see that his ears had turned red. 

Yohan tossed the balled-up tissue into one of the cupholders, then turned to flutter innocent lashes at his boyfriend, “Shall we go, hyung?”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yuseokki) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjokkiri) ♡


End file.
